The Visitor of Shattered Glass
by Gaia Kame
Summary: She had fought against the evil Autobots for years before becoming their prisoner. Yet when the Decepticons come to rescue her something goes horribly wrong. Now she finds herself in a mirror dimension where everything is the opposite of what she knows. She just wants to go home; but when the time comes can she honestly say goodbye? **Based off Shattered Glass-verse**
1. Prologue

**Authoress's Rant:** This story is based off the 'Shattered Glass' comics of Transformers where within the 'Shattered Glass' dimension everything is reversed. That's right – completely utterly reversed from all that we know within Transformers. That means that within the 'Shattered Glass' verse what we know is not the same being as the Autobots are evil while the Decepticons are good. Personalities are different, sanity is lost and constantly questioned, and what we know to actually happen within our normal beloved Transformers verses is not the same within 'Shattered Glass'. While we know that the Autobots are good, fight alongside humans, protect the Earth and its inhabitants (unknown to the civilian public on the most part), and have kept the Earth and its people free from Decepticon rule – the same cannot be said within the dimension of 'Shattered Glass'. Mind you, for all you 'Shattered Glass' fans, there shall be some modifications within the 'Shattered Glass' verse to fit with this story's plot. Within this 'Shattered Glass' the evil Autobots still were able to take over the Earth and enslave most of humanity even with the help of the good Decepticons. You shall see similarities between the bay-verse (which this story is collaborated with) and my form of 'Shattered Glass' – an example is that my OC is kinda like a female version of Sam Witwicky in the comparison that she too was able to help the good Decepticons find the Allspark cube and eventually shove it into the evil Optimus Prime's spark during the first epic battle upon Earth, and that eventually the evil tyrant Prime was revived after that fateful battle. But other than that things are completely different. Since this story is not focused on those differences nor how my OC Sandra Samara Milton meets the good Decepticons, saved the world during that first battle, became the new Allspark with all its abilities and knowledge, or how everything went to the pits there after – you could say that this story starts out in the 'middle' of Sandra's tale. Depending on how well this story turns out in the long run depends on if I'll write a prequel story of exactly how Sandra came to be a hero and fighter for her world as well as a strong ally and friend to the Decepticons.

In all honesty I was requested to write a Transformers fiction by someone very close and special to me. I had actually written three other stories for Transformers yet haven't found them to my OCD's liking when it came to the stories plot development. Yet this one I actually like so I'm giving it a chance by posting it up for all you lovely readers to read and review. Mind you that I have a busy life and other writing projects that I currently have posted and require my attention so I can't guarantee consistent regular posts of chapters; yet depending on the amount of reviews received really does help motivate me to write more for a story and post up the next chapter. So yes – reviews really do help encourage me to write faster for a story. That doesn't mean that if I don't receive a lot of reviews I'll just quit writing the story, but as stated, it does help in faster updates. I also love reviews as your opinions, kindly pointed out mistakes seen within posted chapters, and over all feedback does help me with my writing for future chapters and stories – so please do take a moment of your time to give a review to help me better my writing as I do consistently strive to better my writing ability.

With all that being said I hope you take the time to read my summary so you have a better idea of what's happening. Also, scenes will switch from Sandra's first person point of view to third person – something I wanted to point out in case of confusion; yet the scene switch I believe are obvious so doesn't require me to place 'Sandra's Point of View' above the scene. This story shall mostly be Sandra's point of view, yet sometimes I feel the story requires a first person from other cannon characters, and third person point of view which is why there shall be a shift from first person to third person throughout the story. Another thing, the first scene within this chapter is more of a recap/flashback to help explain how Sandra arrived in the Bay-verse of Transformers. I hope with this all explained it does help eliminate confusion. On a last note I apologize for any out of character characteristics within cannon characters. I shall work on that by rewatching the Bay-verse movies. Also, some characters may seem to have the cannon characteristic from the Prime-verse. You have been warned!

Alright, enough of my ranting! So without further ado – enjoy!

**Disclaimers:** This story is created for entertainment purposes only. I, the authoress, make no money in the creation and writing of this story. So whatever you see that you recognize within this story does not belong to me but its respected copy right owners. All else not recognized as part of any verse of Transformers does belong to me and shall not be used unless first given permission to otherwise – no exceptions.

**Summary: **A girl named Sandra Samara Milton (meaning 'The defender or helper of mankind', 'Guarded by God'. Nick named Sandy Sam, Sandy, or Sam) was unexpectedly dragged into the Cybertronian war years ago. Sir Soundwave (Nick named Monstroso, the Robot Horror from Beyond) is her appointed guardian along with his cassettes. She fought alongside the Decepticons to defeat the evil Autobots and in doing so they had come across the Allspark. Sandra had shoved the cube into Optimus Prime's spark at the end of her first battle with the Decepticons resulting in her becoming the new Allspark with its knowledge and ability to reproduce sparklings all at the tender age of sixteen. Two years later Sandra continued to fight against the evil Autobots as the Autobots had taken over the world and enslaved much of mankind no matter how hard the small fraction of Decepticons had fought against it. Undeterred by the grim situation of her world Sandra joined a small resistance group of humans in a means to free a facility full of captured human salves and stop the facility from taking any more of her planet's natural resources. During the resistance's battle did Sandra become captured by Spike Witwicky, human ally of the evil Autobots, and turned her over to the insane Optimus Prime himself. A revived Optimus Prime being aware that the human girl was the new Allspark demanded that she be held captive and Ratchet and Wheeljack experiment on her and force her to create sparklings through humiliating and horrendous means to expand his army. It was only under the constant search and desperation from her Guardian Sir Soundwave was she found a year later within an Autobot secrete base and Megatron, Soundwave, Soundwave's cassettes, Hook, Sideswipe, Whisper, Heatwave, Starscream, Quake, Thundercracker, and Divebomb instantly came to her rescue. During the escape did the heroic group of Decepticons try to use the Autobots ground bridge to escape the Autobot base when the controls were hit by a stray blast. In a desperate attempt to get their friend and possible hope out of the Autobot base and hands did Megatron and Sir Soundwave urge Sandra through the portal with his cassettes Ravage, Frenzy, and Slugfest as protection until they could randevu later. Sadly due to the malfunctioning ground bridge did Sandra get teleported to another dimension instead of different coordinates. Battered and bruised Sandra arrives in the dimension of the good Autobots and Sam Witwicky with only her friends Ravage, Frenzy, and Slugfest as her protectors. Her arrival didn't go unnoticed due to the energy emitted from the ground bridge Sandra came through.

This is the story of how Sandra Samara Milton is stuck within a different dimension where everything is backwards to her. Her abilities make her a target and highly sought after ally within this unknown yet familiar world. Yet all she wants is to return home. Even so she can't help but wonder if this dimension reflects what her world could have been; and as much as she tries to resist, she finds herself over time becoming attached to the good faction of Cybertronians and their human allies within this different dimension. But if she allows herself to become attached, what will happen if, no_ when_, she has to say goodbye in order to return to her rightful home?

* * *

_**The Visitor of Shattered Glass  
**_

* * *

_**By:**__ Gaia Kame  
_

* * *

_Prologue  
_

* * *

_Revised: 1/10/2013  
_

* * *

_Ducking behind a console she resisted the urge to cry out in fear as she curled closer to Slugfest as Ravage's hackles rose, ready to strike as he curled closer to her. Frenzy's weapons were drawn in defense as the cassette-con stood close to her in a means to protect her as his optics flickered towards her in concern; and she knew if she were to glance into his optics at that moment she would see the building rage reaching its peak. It was a wonder that the cassette-con hadn't lost his cool already due to seeing her poor condition along with the raging battle going on around them._

_She could hear the ground bridge humming in ready for her possible escape. It was just a matter of getting a clear running shot to the portal, yet with the flying stray energon beams, it didn't seem likely._

"_Autobots – attack!"_

_Instantly her stomach twisted in a sickening manner at the sound of the Autobots leader's booming voice. He was so close! She could feel the vibrations of his pedde falls heading towards her and she resisted the urge to vomit when she felt Slugfest growl in warning as Ravage hissed in anger. Daring a peek she slowly looked up over Slugfest only to see the tyrant standing practically right above her – his ominous grip reaching out to grab her in a means to reclaim her. The light suddenly being blocked as he leaned forward and over her as his hand reached closer.._

_Only for a blast from a tank to hit the Autobot leader within the shoulder causing the purple, grey, and black mech to stumble back and leaving her out of his reach. His insane gleaming red optics instantly shot up to the culprit responsible for the attack against him – his nemesis Megatron._

_Instantly she thought to herself in a means of silent correction. 'No, not Megatron – Galvatron.'_

"_Your tyranny ends here, Prime! Cybertronians and humans will once again know the freedom which is their right!"_

"_Galvatron-" she could practically hear the mockery at the name within his insane voice, "-this ends here!"_

"_Indeed Prime – for today you shall fall!"_

_With that statement did Optimus Prime's smoke stacks combined into a mounted shoulder blaster as Galvatron charged towards him. With an enraged battle cry towards his Autobot fraction did the Prime cry out cruelly, "Till all are gone!"_

_With that did the two mech leaders collide against the other with swinging fists. Both mechs moving further away from her as they battled._

_Heart racing at the close call she ducked her head once again in a desperate attempt to slightly calm the fearful beat within her heart's rhythm. Her head spinning due to the result of the over-stimulation of the progressing battle around her. She needed to escape; she had to reach the open ground bridge immediately!_

_Another looming shadow fell over her and her heart once again lurched at the possibility of who it could be that now towered over her. At the angry hiss emitted from Ravage once again she knew who ever it was they weren't an ally. Her heart leaping towards her throat did her head snap up to see Goldbug with his too close for comfort hand reaching out to her. "Come here little insect.."_

_If she wasn't so terrified for her life at that moment she would have found irony at such a statement directed towards her from the mech._

_Only to once again to be saved from the close call as a stray shot hit the control panel resulting in the Autobot seeker to stumble back from the close proximity of the shot as sparks shot out from the console resulting in a cry of fear to escape her. Another shot rang out and hit Goldbug square in the chest throwing the Autobot back from the blast. Heavy pedde falls rang in her ears then before another shadow loomed over her and she stared up in relief at her savior as she couldn't resist the cry of joy escaping her lips. "Sir Soundwave!"_

_Sir Soundwave's blue optics glanced down at her and she could practically see the mirth dancing within his optics. His sonic cannon pointed forward at the ready before his optics quickly flickered towards the open ground bridge that was now starting to emit an ominous whine due to a power overload from its controls being blasted. "You righteous little dudette?"_

_Swallowing thickly at the sight of her guardian she forced a weak smile in reply, "Totally.."_

_Sir Soundwave's optics took on a look of worry as he seemed to quickly scan her and not liking what he saw in the results. Instantly Starscream joined them at the control panel as he tried to assess the damage to the panel before crying out, "The controls are completely destroyed and the ground bridge is overloading! If we're going to get her out of here through the bridge she has to go through __**now**__!"_

_At hearing the statement from the teams lead scientist did Sir Soundwave instantly look down at his cassettes and stated strongly, "Little dudes, stick with dudette and protect her until we come for you."_

_Instantly Ravage, Slugfest, and Frenzy chirped in understanding at their owner's command and she resisted the whine of protest at the idea of being separated from her guardian so soon. Now wasn't the time to complain._

_Instantly Sir Soundwave and Starscream readied to plunge forward into battle once again as Galvatron shouted out towards her while struggling against the Autobot leader, "Sandra, go now! We shall cover you!"_

"_No!" Instantly Optimus Prime slammed against Galvatron in a means to overpower him yet Galvatron held strong in preventing Optimus Prime from passing him to get to her._

_She swallowed thickly once again in fear. She knew she had to go, although the idea of leaving her friends behind in such a battle sickened her._

_Tensing in a means of ready Sir Soundwave cried out towards her, "Go little dudette! Don't worry – we'll clear the way for you and cover your back!" Then with a cry towards their enemy as he lunged forward to do just that the mischievous mech cried out as he knocked their enemies back with the assistance of Starscream, "You dudes may be numerous, but there's one thing you don't know. I have no mouth…Yet I must __**rock**__!"_

_Staring after Sir Soundwave she shook in fear for her guardian, although a twinge of amusement went through her at her guardian's antics. It was only the cry of Galvatron that removed her attention from her guardian and towards her awaiting goal. "Sandra, run now!"_

_The moment she saw a straight path was clear she tried to stand, yet her weak legs collapsed under the strain of her weight. It was only with the assistance of Ravage did she stumble to her feet before clumsily running towards the ground bridge's portal. She heard more then saw the indignant chirp of Slugfest being picked up and hauled after her and Ravage by Frenzy. She didn't dare spare a glance though as she felt Ravage push her in a means to hurry faster resulting in her almost stumbling at the desperate force of the push. All she could focus on was the wavering portal right before her as she seemed to only hear the beating of her heart – the raging battle above her pushed to the edge of her focus as a means to survive and escape fueled her quick steps. She had to escape to ensure that her friends risk wasn't at fault. She had to reach the portal no matter what._

_It seemed like forever yet the distance to the portal was covered in a matter of mere minutes and if it wasn't for the adrenalin rush she would have sobbed in relief at reaching her goal. Yet she couldn't stop moving – she had to keep running forward and through the open bridge portal. So with shaking legs she pushed herself through the whining portal – desperately trying to run through before the ground bridge collapsed around her. Reaching half way through the bridge she heard the sudden desperate cry of her guardian causing her heart to once again leap to her throat thus forcing her to lunge forward the rest of the way through, "Sandy!"_

_Falling through the other end of the portal as it warped than finally collapse did she hear the sounds of shattered glass before darkness consumed her. _

* * *

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXo  
**_

* * *

"Optimus, we have a situation."

Instantly the blue, silver, and red flamed twenty-eight foot mech calmly moved to stand next to a twenty-one foot tall green and yellow mech with the symbol of a red life line on either side of his upper arms. "Ratchet report."

"We're receiving an S.O.S. on our frequency within the Santa Catalina Mountains located in the Sonoran Desert near Tucson, Arizona, USA."

Staring at the exact coordinates upon the large computer screen before him Optimus went grimly silent as he reviewed the data translated from within the S.O.S. with contemplation.

Seeming to notice Optimus's focused interest of the added data to the S.O.S. Ratchet grimly added with caution. "I advise caution in regards to this Optimus, for something seems off about this.."

William Lennox stood at attention upon a cat walk near the troubled Autobot medic and leader, and upon hearing the caution within Ratchet's tone did Will's attention become sharp upon their current situation. "What's going on big bot?"

Optimus's blue optics flickered quickly to William in silent regard before quickly moving back to the screen as if debating silently with himself on the best course of action based off the data at hand. "It seems that we have another Autobot ally among us.. Yet their means of arrival leaves room for debate and question, although their signal requests for immediate emergency assistance."

"Then what's the problem?"

Snapping in annoyance due to William's obvious oblivious state of mind Ratchet replied in short, "The _problem_ is that the coordinates indicates that a recent ground bridge was opened to that location. For all _we know_ it could be a possible lure of a Decepticon trap!"

"Ground bridge?"

Ratchet rolled his optics in annoyance at the obvious lack of knowledge from the human major, yet it was Optimus who explained, "A ground bridge is a form of technology from Cybertron that allows us to travel from one location to another instantaneously upon a planet. Although that technology was left behind on Cybertron when we scattered throughout the stars in search of the Allspark.."

"So your saying that this 'ground bridge' was activated somewhere here on Earth? With no reports of a recent transmission nor an object of any kind entering Earth's atmosphere the likely hood of this being a friendly is slim."

Sparing William a simple glance before returning his blue optics to the screen Ratchet replied off handedly, "That is correct Major Lennox."

Optimus stared intently at the data at hand as he seemed to weigh the pros and cons of the situation for a moment. "Ratchet, where is Bumblebee's current location?"

Startled optics flew towards Optimus, "Estimated at about three hours from the location of the signal. Although are you sure it would be wise to send Bumblebee to investigate? He currently is carrying the boy-"

"I am aware that Bumblebee is with the boy, although based off our current location we run the risk of possibly losing an ally before arrival. Even if the Decepticons are unable to translate the beacon – the energy emitted from the ground bridge will more than likely cause our enemy to investigate. Being so, I recommend Bumblebee to scout the area for the source of the beacon yet to not engage until backup can arrive."

"But Optimus, with our recent casualties from Giza we cannot run the risk of sending what little functioning Bots we have there. The risks are too high."

"Being so – we cannot abandon a Cybertronian in need Ratchet. The only logical course of action would be to investigate before choosing our next course of action. As such, I recommend that Bumblebee investigate the source of the beacon and report his findings. Depending on his report shall we either assist an injured ally or destroy a Decepticon." Optics flicking back to the human upon the cat walk his voice took on a tone of question, "Major Lennox?"

"I'm on it Optimus. I'll get you and a small team clearance to investigate the area and handle the situation."

"Well, if that's the case I'm coming as well. If there is a Bot in need of emergency medical assistance than it would be best that I come along. I'll have Wheeljack and Hoist keep a close optic on my patients until our return."

"Agreed. Contact Sideswipe, Hound, Trailbreaker, Jolt, and Skydrive to prep for possible search and rescue and Decepticon attack. Inform Prowl, Cliffjumper, Smokescreen, Camshaft, Redalert, Longarm, Skids, Mudflap, and Salvage that they shall be staying behind to protect base and all those still recovering."

At hearing the mention of the present twins orders to protect base Ratchet muttered to himself in relief causing Will to try and resist a smirk of amusement. "Thank Primus those two glitch heads are staying behind!"

Smiling in amusement behind his battle mask Optimus said nothing yet his blue optics shined with humor at his old friend's words before giving a nod to William who saluted towards him before quickly heading off to make the quick arrangements. Sparing a quick glance at the screen one last time Optimus turned to Ratchet, before both parted ways to prepare themselves as well, "Let us prepare before rolling out. Until all are one."

"Until all are one."

* * *

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo Xo  
**_

* * *

Bumblebee slowly moved through the desert close to his appointed target's destination. It had been three hours since his leader messaged him with his appointed task to investigate a possible S.O.S. from an ally. It was an hour ago that he had dropped Sam off at a safe location so he could do the task his Prime had assigned him without having to worry about his charge. He wasn't going to run the risk of losing his charge again.

Sneaking up to the exact location of the energy source and S.O.S. while hiding amongst the rocks did Bumblebee's spark sink at the sight of Barricade, Starscream, Bonecrusher, and Blackout surrounding an injured human girl seeming to be around his charge's human age with three cassette-cons – Frenzy, Slugfest, and Ravage. At the sight of the three cassette-cons did Bee's spark lurch at the possibility of Soundwave being close by as the Autobot seeker knew that where ever the cassette-cons were Soundwave was sure to be close by.

Doing a quick untraceable scan of the surrounding area brought confusion to the mech then as he realized that Soundwave was nowhere within proximity to the area to even be considered. Only then did Bumblebee amplify his vision to assess the situation further and what he saw of the three cassette-cons confused him further.

The three cassette-cons still held the Decepticon insignia upon their chest, yet what confused the Autobot mech was the way they stood between the four Decepticon mechs as if blocking them from the girl in a semicircle formation as the three seemed tensed and confused. Barricade was pointing at Frenzy in a manner of anger and mistrust, and if his memory data served correct Frenzy was destroyed before mission city. If that didn't bring the whole situation to question Frenzy was refusing any commands that Barricade gave towards him; while the three cassette-cons color schemes where completely different from what Bumblebee remembered. Something wasn't right.

_::Bumblebee to Optimus. Do you copy?::_

_::Optimus here. Have you found the target?::_

_::Affirmative Sir; although you should check the data I'm receiving.:_

_::Understood. Send data though live feed now.::_

Quickly Bumblebee established a live feed connection to his Prime so that he could review and see everything he was witnessing. There was silence over their connection for just a nanoclick before Optimus's grim voice was heard once again.

_::It seems there is more to this than meets the eye. Bumblebee, continue surveillance until help can arrive shortly.::_

_::Understood.::_

Just as Bumble disconnected his live feed did a terrified scream fill the air followed by a howl of rage and enraged screeches. Instantly Bee's wide optics snapped towards the group only to watch in horror as the mechs attacked the three cassette-cons and human girl. The three cassette-cons opened fire against their supposed mech allies causing the mechs to move back to avoid a direct hit. Moving back the four mechs returned fire against the small cassette-cons and human girl – a blast from Barricade hitting the ground right next to the girl causing the ground to explode thus throwing the girl back. More howls of rage followed with the blast, and when the girl landed upon the ground she laid there unmoving.

It all went to the Pits so fast.

Instantly pulling out his sting blasters Bumblebee readied himself, for it looked to be that if he were to save the human girl whatsoever he had to blow his cover.

He couldn't wait for backup.

* * *

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo Xo  
**_

* * *

Even as disoriented as she was from waking not even an hour prior she knew something wasn't right.

It was true that the four mechs known to her as Starscream, Bonecrusher, Barricade, and Blackout held the Decepticon insignia upon their chests like she knew her allies to, and they even bore the same names that she knew of; yet there were other things about them that just seemed _off_.

She shouldn't doubt her friends, the logical part of her brain told her that; yet when she stared up at her supposed allies there was just too many differences for that paranoid part of herself that just couldn't help but notice. Maybe it was their sudden new change in armor colors, maybe it was the sudden change in their optic colors from blue to red, maybe it was the fact that Barricade insisted that Frenzy was his cassette-con and he was swearing Frenzy should have been offline while giving strange commands, maybe it was their attitudes, maybe it was the way they acted as if they didn't recognize her at all, or maybe it was the sneers directed at her as if she was disgusting. Whatever it was it left a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach with a foul taste within her mouth.

Just what was going on?

Suddenly Starscream seemed to finally have lost his patience as he snapped out a demand, "Ravage, report! I want to know everything!"

She hazily glanced at Ravage who glanced back at her with a wary look within his optics. Ah, so it seemed that she wasn't the only one feeling uncertain about their current situation.

Turning back towards his supposed second in command Ravage replied with forced chipperness, "Affirmative sir!" With that Ravage sent a data pack to Starscream.

The seeker instantly took on a look of surprise as he silently went over the data before a slow cruel smirk grew on his lip components. The sight didn't go unnoticed by the cassette-cons and they tensed. When Starscream started to slowly chuckle darkly did she feel her own body tense as that paranoid feeling doubled.

"So it seems that the human boy isn't the only one with the power of the Allspark residing in him."

Human boy? What human boy?

"My condolences at a job well done cassette-cons. Not only have you brought us an even playing card against the Autobots, but one that could expand the Decepticon army as well." With a cruel sneer he continued as if spiting the next part out of his mouth components as if the words themselves were foul against his golassa, "Lord Megatron shall be pleased.."

Megatron? But his name was Galvatron now. This all wasn't right. None of it was right, for it just didn't make any sense.

"Now cassette-cons – hand us the human femme insect and perhaps you shall be noted for your actions."

This wasn't her Starscream. Starscream never talked like this let alone treated her in such a manner. The lead scientist had always been kind towards her and treated her as an equal, a friend – one that was even eager to teach her new things in regards to his latest science projects. She could recall many a times that the two would converse for hours on end in the subject of science as the scientist seeker had quickly discovered her eagerness to learn – going so far as to where Sir Soundwave would have to come barging into Starscream's lab to retrieve her stating that the science mech was 'totally hogging his charge!'. No, this wasn't her Starscream, nor were the other three her Barricade, Bonecrusher, and Blackout.

Staring up at the cruel mech seeker before her she whispered in growing horror and realization towards the doppelganger Starscream, "You're not our Starscream.. You're not our allies.. Just who are you?"

Instantly Frenzy, Ravage, and Slugfest let out low growls of warning as they took her words to spark. They drew closer in a semicircle to stand as a blockade against the four large doppelgangers of their allies. Cruel smirks appeared on each of the mechs faces before their respected weapons were drawn and pointed towards them.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Before she could even react sudden shots were fired causing her to scream. Ravage let out a loud howl of rage with the enraged screeches of Slugfest and Frenzy following close behind. Instantly her friends returned fire pushing the doppelgangers back.

Before she could even move to take some form of cover amongst the rocky out cropping did a stray blast from Barricade hit the ground just feet from her before exploding and throwing her through the air. With a cry of pain did she hit the ground hard.

Everything hurt, her vision was black, her body weak; and she struggled to keep her mind afloat within consciousness to at least _hear_ and be _aware_. She couldn't move, and she couldn't help but distantly wonder just how much worse her condition became as a result of being thrown from the blast.

She could hear the battle drag on around her and distantly she wondered if this could honestly be her final moments. From what the doppelganger Starscream was insinuating, she could only hope so.

Suddenly the sounds of distant fire of a weapon getting closer filled her ears and she could only pray that it was a friendly. Her heart shuttered in fear though the moment one of the doppelgangers cried out, though it sounded almost distant to her, "It's the Autobot bug!"

The battle raged on and her hope slowly died. It seemed that Goldbug had returned for her and possibly to extract revenge against her for the blast to the chest from earlier. Distantly she knew it was only a matter of time; although she hadn't thought it would have been this soon.

She heard confused whines from her friends, an enraged whine from an unknown mech's voice, and heard the charging steps of a large mech heading towards her direction. She was so confused; yet she was just so tired, and her mind was unwillingly slipping into darkness due to her wounds and exhaustion. Before she slipped into complete darkness within the confines of her mind did she hear the distant battle cry from a voice she knew but didn't know yet it still brought forth a raging fear.

"Autobots, attack!"

It was Optimus Prime. The one Autobot she feared most of all.

With that horrifying realization she fell into complete darkness as the stress became too much against her already battered, bruised, and exhausted body. With that she knew no more.

* * *

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXo  
**_

* * *

_End prologue. Please R&R._


	2. Chapter 1

**Authoress Notes: **To all those waiting for this chapter – thank you for your time and patience! My personal life has been hectic these past several months so it has been difficult to write as of late. Not only that but I try to make my stories as close as cannon within characters personality. As such I try to do a lot of research for my stories – a process that in its self is time consuming. But after long last I present this chapter to you wonderful readers! I hope you enjoy it.

Also, as a fair little warning – yes I purposefully wrote out Ravage's speech the way I did. I even counted every letter, mark, and space within his speech. What do I mean? You'll find out. ;)

Last note – I just wanted to point out that the first scene you see is just like last chapter. A flash back of what was happening within the SG realm. This time it's from different POV's involving other Decepticons in action! To be honest I plan on doing these glimpses into the SG realm for a few chapters. I promise there is a reason to my madness though! Let's just say it's a build up for the plot and what's to come. XD

**Reviewer Acknowledgement:**

_Nightbloodwolf: _Why thank you! I try to write out a decent story that captures the interest of readers. It really made my day to see your review! So thank you for such kind praise on this story so far along with my writing. I hope you like this chapter as well! Now you get to see what happens next. Although you may be asking me why I end this chapter the way I did within the last. Why? Because I'm just evil that way! XD

_Phoenix: _Why thank you! Although I've recently noticed since posting this story that there seems to be other stories coming out based off the Shatter Glass verse. I do agree with you though – there really isn't enough stories based off the SG-verse, which always confused me as to why no one would. The idea in its self can be fun to write! I really do try to portray each character as they should be. I consistently research their personalities just to be sure I capture each personality correctly. Thank you also on the comment of Sandra! It makes me happy to know that so far someone seems to like her. When it comes to Sandra's adventures with the SG Decepticons and her time held captive with the SG Autobots – there shall be some suggestions as to what happened to her within this chapter. When finished with this story I may write about her adventures within SG. We shall see. ;)

_ santaclauseisastalker:_ Why thank you! I hope this chapter reaches your expectations as well.

_Decepticon-silverstreak:_ Why thank you! Although that shall be within the next chapter. ;)

_Lunar Mist: _Thank you, for I try. After so long of waiting here is the next chapter at long last! Also, thank you so much for your kind support regarding my son's health. He is actually doing much better now that he's been diagnosed with Type1 Diabetes and getting the proper treatment he needs.

_Lorna Roxen: _At long last! The long await update has finally arrived. Hope you enjoy! XD

_Autobotgirl2234:_ You have no idea. And it's only going to get worse within confusion later one as well for her! Yes, I'm evil I know.

_Serindarkwolf19:_ Thank you! I hope this chapter is interesting as well. At long last though you finally get to read what happens next. I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks to all those who have alerted, viewed, and added this story to their favorites! You guys silent suppose means a great deal to me, so thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Transformer related. All I own is my own OC Sandra Milton! That is all.

* * *

_**The Visitor of Shattered Glass**_

* * *

_**By: **__Gaia Kame_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

"_Sandra, run now!"_

_Within nanoclicks she was on her feet. Within an asterosecond she collapsed. If it wasn't for the assistance of Ravage she might not have gotten up._

_Hook instinctively took a step forward towards his small friend – the Med Con frowning as stream after stream of data ran through his processor as warning after warning for his small patient flashed through his diagnostics._

_/WARNING: Patient recovering from recent internal surgery. Physical movement resulting in the reopening of incisions. Possibility of internal bleeding - 90%/_

_/WARNING: Severe scarring upon the organ – heart. Patient physical excursion and high levels of chemical adrenaline resulting in severe strain on organ. Possibility of organ heart failure – 79%/_

_/WARNING: Recent head trauma. Patient diagnostic – concussion. Possibility of coma – 43%/_

_/WARNING: Patient entire skeletal frame fractured. Possibility of bone shattering – 56%/_

_/WARNING: Patient levels dangerously low in soft, silver-white metal compound chemical Ca – calcium. Requirement: essential to maintenance of skeletal structure and denta, nerves, organs, cells, and natural physical capability – blood clotting. Possibility of listed systems failure and shut down – 68%/_

_The warnings just kept going on and on as well._

_Yet what really disturbed the mech wasn't all the warnings in regards to her health, and the obvious repeated internal probing and surgery that was done to her body – that he had seen enough times from the Autobots throughout the war to almost expect it. No, it was the changes he could instantly pick up on due to knowing Sandra's medical scans so personally by now._

_The changes were so drastic; yet still hidden enough that if one didn't have a trained medical optic they may never have seen them. To his the changes were so drastic they were like night and day. Based off these results then that would mean Sandra's condition-_

_"Hook!"_

_Instantly the red and white Med Con snapped his full attention on the loud, yet surprisingly small Micromaster Decepticon – Whisper. Wincing slightly at the bellow the small Con shouted out towards him Hook regarded the black and green armored mech - who was practically bouncing in place eagerly ready to lunge in battle while standing beside his partner Sideswipe who was scowling down at him as a result of his energetic antics. Glancing away from the young Micromaster and watching from his position as Starscream and Sir Soundwave lunged into battle to join their comrades Quake, Thundercracker, Divebomb, Galvatron, and the remainder of Sir Soundwave's cassette-cons as the offensive force - Hook went straight to the point. "Miss Sandra's scans are very troubling. We must provide cover fire to assist Ravage, Slugfest, and Frenzy in helping her buy enough time, based upon her current physical condition, in order to reach her goal in escape."_

_His servo twitching towards the scar upon his chest, where once a symbol of old allegiance stood and now serving the purpose of reminding him everyday the error if his misplaced trust, Sideswipe scowled further with a glint of murderous glee within his red optics. "Then what are we waiting for? Rust?! Let's get out there and kill those slaggin' backstabbing Bots! I have a serious score to settle!" With that stated did his blades snap out within eager ready._

_Frowning at the sparking remains of the ground bridge controls Heatwave spoke up distantly as he seemed to be having a private com linked conversation with the console itself at that very moment while his tone slightly sad, "She doesn't have much longer to live.. She's about ready to go and join the Well of Allsparks."_

_That's all the confirmation he needed before Sideswipe was upon his peddes in an offensive stance. Charging out into the reign of battle with a bellowed snarl, "Tonight, you __**slaggers**__ shall __**die by my blades**__!"_

_Startled at his partner's eager swift depart into the surrounding battle Whisper bellowed in excited glee after the energon thirsty Con, "Hey! Wait for me Sides'! Save some Bot slaggin' fer me!" With that the young Micromaster was shooting off after the deadly mech._

_Heatwave's optics brightened then, showing his conversation had ended before stating within hurried haste. "I need to get to her before she goes! I have to convince her to try and hold out just long enough for Sandy to get through the ground bridge without it collapsing!"_

_That's all Hook needed to hear before a scalpel emerged ready for battle. "Get to the control panels Heatwave and see to it that you can convince the 'femme' otherwise! I'll cover you!"_

_With that they moved forward with a plan of action. Each Con battling with a smooth grace and skill achieved over their time of war thus having kept them alive till now._

* * *

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXo  
**_

* * *

_What had happened? Where exactly were they? Nothing made sense to the lost cassette-cons and their charge._

_It had all happened so fast – everything going to the Pits in just nanoseconds._

_She wasn't moving._

Through the guardian bond which Ravage, Frenzy, and Slugfest shared with Sir Soundwave they could feel Sandra's pain, fear, and her desperate struggle to stay conscious. It was a feeling that placed all three cassette-cons on edge, yet also thankful that the painful ripping of their sparks didn't assault them in a signal of their charge's death.

Instantly all three cassette-cons took action within their current situation. They had to fight off these doppelgangers while protecting their charge. Ravage hoping from place to place energetically to draw fire towards him, Frenzy moving to take cover, and Slugfest instantly seeing nothing else but to reach his charge. Slugfest moved as quickly as he could towards Sandra's side to stand guard over her and check her condition; although with the incoming assault the Dino cassette-con was unable to reach her as quickly as he would have preferred as he avoided a direct hit.

Ravage was unable to contain the single whine of confusion he released when Goldbug came charging towards them while firing at their doppelganger attackers - giving them assistance that they so desperately needed. Goldbug maneuvered his position to stand next to Ravage before throwing a quick glance behind them towards Sandra's prone form. Within an astrosecond the large Autobot mech was letting out an angry whine upon the results of his quick scan of the prone form. Goldbug's blue optics became alight with fury that pinned Ravage within an angry light - a brief static noise filling the air then before a sound clip of an angry accusing male shouted out, _"They killed her!"_

Warily Ravage stared at the Autobot mech as he assessed his strange behavior. Was he some form of Goldbug doppelganger as well? It seemed possible due to the fact that the large Autobot mech maneuvered himself within the exchange of fire to stand right beside them within an act of assistance. "10-4. AFIAA – our chrg is ok."

Once stated the doppelganger Autobot and Ravage continuously drew enemy fire while returning fire. The Decepticon doppelgangers, who were currently trying to take their charge for their own heinous deeds - something they wouldn't let happen to her again, were relentless in their attack. So for the moment Ravage would deem this strange new Goldbug as an ally; instead returning his focus to the current battle. They had failed her horrendously once, something that had cost the whole Decepticon faction dearly without her determined 'go to' personality with eager hand out for friendship amongst them. She had become an unknowing beacon of optimistic hope within their dying race's grim war. She was the Decepticon's savior and ally; the Earth bound team's friend; and _their_ charge. So was it safe to assume that this doppelganger Goldbug was trustworthy to be near their injured friend?

Then again, this could also be a twisted ploy to gain their trust and capture their charge again.

Yet, to happen not even one cycle and groon after their escape? Was such a high sophisticated plan at this possible magnitude even possible to execute?

Even with the confusing twist of a possible good doppelganger Goldbug; Frenzy barely seemed to notice. His armor was already starting to shake as he was quickly losing his cool - the accumulated battles and confusion the four of them had faced that solar cycle, and having just witnessed Sandra literally being blown away not even a full breem ago, finally getting to him. He tried to stay calm during their current situation at hand, he really did, but it was a slowly losing battle. "I'm…about…to…get….angry…."

"Autobots, attack!"

The cry from the new arrivals resulted in the doppelganger Goldbug to give a whine towards his advancing allies, as if in a cry to state where he was while asking for assistance, and once again Ravage glanced at the tall Mech beside him in mistrust and steadily growing confusion. Already he could see differences within this Goldbug from the one he knew all too well – his armor color scheme was backwards, his optics were blue instead of red, even his Autobot insignia's color was red instead of purple, and he seemed to lack a working voice modulator. Even the color schemes of the reinforcement of advancing Autobots and even their voices, including their leader, were different to some extent. The saber cat couldn't help but wonder if the four of them had instantaneously stepped into some parallel universe; for was it even possible?

Suddenly the three cassette-cons felt Sandra's end of their bond flicker with fear before going dark and silent – a sign that the human girl had finally faded into complete unconsciousness.

That's when Frenzy finally snapped. His normally blue optics color shrinking to mere pinpoints within the center as bright white replaced the receding blue – within nanoclicks the blue completely flickered out in replacement of savage looking bright-white wild optics. His armor violently shaking as oil began to bubble and leak from his mouth components giving him a manic look. His enraged, wild optics quickly flickered across the battlefield to location Sandra's most recent attacker – Barricade.

Standing behind a rock outcropping to prevent a direct hit from the apparent rouge cassette-cons, the Autobot known as Bumblebee, and the Autobug's advancing allies - Starscream paused in his return fire. Red optics narrowed upon realizing that his comrades and himself were quickly outnumbered. Quickly turning towards the closest Decepticon, Barricade, he shouted in command, "Barricade! Grab the human femme and retre-" Instantly he stopped short in his command towards the Decepticon seeker. His optics grew large from horror at the sudden sight of the cassette-con known as Frenzy unexpectedly leaping long and high out of apparently nowhere right upon the said seeker's face.

The cassette-con's once calm blue optics were now a sudden bright-white with a look of tremendous wild rage within them, his armor vibrating furiously to a point that his joints were whining, while oil was dripping consistently from his mouth components in a savage manner. The cassette-con instantly torn into the larger mech's face plating the moment upon landing – Barricade giving a shriek of surprise and pain as the rouge cassette-con viciously tore into his face. Yet Frenzy seemed unsatisfied with his bare claws after so long of viciously tearing apart face plating; as instead he transformed his arm into a sonic blaster before continuing his assault by firing point blank into his victim's face repeatedly.

The sight unfolding before the mech alone told Starscream that if Barricade survived the current encounter with the cassette-con he would be Knockout's newest patient. No matter the outcome though, the sight of the uncontrolled cassette-con (although Starscream would never admit to it out loud) currently terrified him to his very spark.

After releasing, for what seemed like a clicks time, a numerous amount of rounds into Barricade's face the cassette-con paused in his movements for only a nano-click before his wild optics snapped up to lock optics with Starscream's in an animalistic stare – resulting in the seeker to take a fearful step back. Based off Starscream's current assessment the Con seeker was slagged – even _if_ the fragger was still online after such a brutal assault he was hardly worth the effort in risking his own spark let alone the energon. As of that astrosecond Barricade could go to the _Pits_ for all Starscream cared. They were highly outnumbered and becoming quickly overwhelmed. Now wasn't the time for retrieving a femme insect pawn either. There would be better opportunities for that soon enough. With a scowl directed towards the traitorous cassette-cons, before transforming in the means for his own desperate retreat, the second in command shouted to his remaining two mech allies within sharp demand. "Decepticons – retreat!"

The remaining online Decepticons didn't have to be told twice of their higher rank's demanded orders as they instantly transformed and made haste after their fleeing second in command.

Ravage's blue optics followed the tails of the fleeing Cons as Frenzy loudly landed next to him with a savage look still about him - not once sparing his cassette brother a glance as he didn't fear for one astrosecond that his brother cassette would randomly attack him. Already he could sense Frenzy slowly descending calm from his rage within. Instead the saber cat became filled with a feeling of finality – as if watching the fleeing tails of his doppelganger allies was all the proof he needed in regards to their current situation. So upon the sounds of heavy pedde falls did Ravage's optics instantly turn to regard the strange doppleganger Prime as he approached. Both bother bonded cassette-cons blocking the straight path to their charge and third brother, Slugfest, with a low growl of warning from Frenzy.

The large mech, sensing their weariness, came to a stop a short distance from them. Instantly Ravage could feel Frenzy's rage spike through their brother-cassette bond in a manner of ready defense – dripping oil picking up its descent to the ground in a more rapid dribble as he fell deeper within the rage that constantly lurked within his processor. Even at the risk of facing Frenzy's savage rage the Prime regarded the four of them coolly before making direct optic contact with the enraged cassette-con and curious on edge saber cat. "My name is Optimus Prime – leader of the Autobots. We have arrived in answer to a distress call within our frequency's coding for required immediate assistance."

A loud hiss of warning resulted in the Prime pausing - very pair of optics upon the Prime and two cassette-cons moving to face the sudden disturbance.

"Bad robot no more hurt Slugfest's friend! Slugfest no let bad robot take Slugfest's friend two times!"

"For Pits sake - are you defective? I've never seen this human in my life! Now move your aft you slagging glitch before I scrap you to the Pits!"

Slugfest crouched low to the ground within the ready to strike, a low rumbling growl emitting from his voice modulator in warning. He didn't care what this Autobot had to say nor any of the details. It was the same bad robot that had hurt his charge! One look at the mech had his guardian programing on overdrive within his processor. All he required in data was that this was a bad robot that his charge feared. He didn't require any further data other than that.

Ravage instantly stepped in – his next course of action firmly set within his processor while possibly taking a huge risk at the same time. Trotting over to Slugfest the saber cat cheerfully stated in a manner to calm his friend when he finally reached his side, waving an eager paw. "Wait, Slugfest! Hi! Do u see me? I'm waving! Let him help – hes a good robot."

That statement startled Frenzy out of his hazy rage enough to slowly regard Ravage inquisitively. Slugfest's slow processor on the other servo came to the easiest thought stream and reacted to it. "Why Ravage say that? These bad robots that hurt Sandy and Slugfest before – and everybody loves Slugfest. Slugfest am coolest!"

"Theyr too different! Like doppelgangers of the ones we know."

Baring his denta and hissing at Ravage in anger - not understanding what the saber cat was getting at; for after everything they'd gone through how could they suddenly be so different? "What not know? Autobots bad robots! Decepticons good robots! Bad robots hurt humans – hurt Sandy, Slugfest's friend! Bad robots destroy Cybertron! Bad robots take over Slugfest's new home – Earth! What not different!?"

"What if the grnd bridge malfnctnd while in transprt? If so it cld have takn us to a diffrnt dimnsion with good Bots instd! Makes snse to me!"

Confused Slugfest kept a wary optic on the green and yellow mech known to him as Autobot Ratchet. With a rumble of confusion seeming to resonate from his chest plating his stance relaxed some.

Seeming finally calm Frenzy spoke up with a thoughtful tone, "If your theory is correct Ravage, then in all scientific matters, it would make sense."

All optics instantly trained themselves on Frenzy in wariness – silent thoughts of the Con being severely glitched coming to their processors. The thoughtful Frenzy calmly regarded each Autobot inquisitively though – seeming to completely disregard their silent stares.

With a groan Slugfest shook his helm from side to side. "Ravage and Frenzy make no sense. Give Slugfest processor ache." Then noticing a certain Bot the Dino cassette-con completely relaxed upon seeing an ally mech among them. "Sideswipe! Why with bad robots? What happen Whisper, Sir Soundwave, and Galvatron after we go through ground bridge? Slugfest am confused.."

All optics regarded Sideswipe curiously then making the silver mech jolt in surprise. His lip components twisting into a dark coy smile as he cocked his blades higher in the ready – his tone mocking. "Do you got your story backwards and twisted; for what are you talking about you slagging glitch? Never seen you in my life! Now – mind telling us what you did to the human girl?"

That's when it finally became obvious to Slugfest that nothing was as they originally knew it to be as he instantly recoiled back in shock at the overall _difference_ within this Sideswipe to the one he knew. "Wait – you not Slugfest's friend Sideswipe! Who you!? Where Slugfest, Frenzy, Ravage, and charge at?!"

Hearing enough Ratchet decided to put this spinning tale to rest – instantly giving a quick medical scan of what appeared to be the more stable Con of the three. If his theory was correct then if these four strangers were from a 'different dimension of parallel proportions' then the four would emit a certain charged ion particle which in terms would lead to the exact readings in energy emitting off them to suggest the exact type of ground bridge tunneling they went through. Yet, this is if the Cons were stating truth along with a theory turning out possible. Just as he was about to finish his medical scan of the saber cat did the edgy Con seem to jump out of sight startled by the unannounced scan. Startled Ratchet blinked in surprised at the empty space before his blue optics quickly scanned the ground for the sudden rouge Con. "What the-?"

"Hey!" Ratchet, along with everyone else, glanced up to the top of a large nearby bolder to stare upon the currently perched saber cat who was now waving an eager paw for the medic mech's attention. "Im right over u do u see me? Im the metal cat waving at u on the big rock!"

Correction – none of these Cons were stable within the processor! Just what in the _Pits_ were these Cons' malfunction? Deciding to take a different approach and treat the three as defects – Ratchet replied to the saber cat slowly. "Er – yes. Yes, I do.."

Optics narrowing Prime felt his patience run thin as time was of the essence for the injured girl, yet it was Hound who blew first as he snapped out in annoyance, "This is ludicrous! How can you three carry on like this when the girl's injured?! Step aside and allow our medic to treat her or, by Primus, I'll move you myself so our medic can!"

Ravage's ears instantly folded back in displeasure upon Hound's words, while smoke began to billow out of the Dino cassette-con's mouth as a rumble of warning emitted from his chest plating. Frenzy tensed; and Optimus instantly stepped in to dismount the growing tension with a hand motion of 'stand down' towards Hound. "Easy, Hound." Regarding the three cassette-cons then Optimus Prime stated tactically, "Although stated with unpleasant force – my comrade does speak with truth."

Speaking up within a logical manner Frenzy replied in calm. "Agreed. Ravage, Slugfest – now is not the time for such foolish antics. Miss Milton is in dire need of medical assistance. Let the Bot treat her – it's not like we have much other choice." Only when his brother cassettes calmed did Frenzy coolly regard the Autobot leader. "Greetings Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots – I am Earth protector and Earth's bound team cassette-con Frenzy, bonded recordicon to Earth protector and Guardian of Sandra Milton – Decepticon Sir Soundwave. These here are my bonded brother cassette-cons – Ravage and Slugfest. The slow one I'm sure you are aware by now is Slugfest. While the-"

The energetic saber cat spoke up then, cutting Frenzy off as he waved excitedly at the surrounding Autobots, "Hi, Im **Ravage**! I'm a white jaguar! Im the one that's waving! Can you see me? I love micro-blogging, so I talk in less than 140 charact!"

Instantly Trailbreaker spoke up with humor, "Wow, and here I thought that the Autobots had recruited some strange mechs. Good to know we're not the only ones."

Before any further snide remarks were made to result in the cassette-cons retaliating Jolt spoke up. "Forgive us – you tell us that you are from some other 'dimension', and that you are the protectors of Earth. As such, we need proof that such a story is even possible – let alone that everything you say is true. Please, allow our chief medical officer Ratchet to assist your 'human charge' without further delay. He is the most qualified among us within treating her. I also ask that I may be allowed to scan the three of you."

Ravage cocked his helm to the side in question, while Slugfest gave off a soft rumble of dislike. Frenzy instantly locked eyes with the Autobot known as Jolt before giving a nod as he stepped forward. "I understand. It's only logical to assume a known enemy to be possibly laying forth a trap in any manner of means possible. Yet, if my theory is correct, there should be a certain charge to the ion particles upon us that should differ from the ion particles that any of you would exhibit from transversing through your ground bridges here. As such – I am willing to be first within your scanning."

Ravage and Frenzy glanced at each other, unsure yet willing to allow the scan as well if it proved their story to these strange doppelgangers. They couldn't blame these strange Autobots though, for if what they said is true then the whole situation was confusing let along strange. So with understanding of their situation the two slowly nodded in agreement. Slugfest moved to the side to allow the strange medic mech to quickly pass him to begin medical scans to their charge; while Ravage jumped down from his perch to stand next to his brother cassette Frenzy. Instantly Jolt made quick work upon seeing their compliance as he scanned the three – the longest one to scan was Slugfest due to his slow trek to stand next to his two cassette brothers.

The moment all three were finished within scanning did Jolt's eyes brightened at the data received from within his scans. "Amazing. These Cons actually speak truth.. Based off the charged ion particles released from the three I've scanned.. The type of bridge required to allow them to give off such charged particles would have to be a bridge capable of transversing through actual dimensions…"

Glancing away from Ratchet frantic scan after scan of the prone human girl, Optimus Prime replied inquisitively, "Are you sure Jolt?" If all of this was true then Optimus could see a possible alliance with these four strangers until returning to their actual home. Yet, if it was possible for someone to falsify the data-

Jolt's bright optics turned to Optimus then alight with excitement. He regarded his Prime in a manner that showed his eagerness upon receiving that data. "I'm sure Prime. These results can't be forged nor falsely created. Base off the current data shown - what they say is true."

Optimus Prime regarded Jolt intently for a moment, as if calculations and possible outcomes were quickly running through his processor while he considered his team mate's words. Upon silently coming to a decision, the Prime finally spoke. "Very well. In that case, you four may take refuge with us if you so desire – we shall provide medical treatment for your charge as well. Along with-"

Before the Prime could finish Ratchet's bright optics turned to the Prime within alarm after receiving that last bit of require data from his scans. Stating fiercely as a result of the urgency he felt upon reviewing the scans, "Prime! We must return at once! The girl is critical!" Then turning to Hound with irritation he snapped out, "Don't just stand there you fraggin' glitch! Help load the girl into the back of my alt mode!"

With a frown behind his battle mask Optimus regarded the prone form of the human girl with a firm grim voice, "Autobots! Let's load up and roll out!"

With that stated all present Cybertronians launched into action. Optimus could only hope silently that they were not too late. For if so, he feared what the end results would lead to.

* * *

**_End Chapter 1_**

* * *

Liked it? Loved it? Please review and let me know how I'm doing! Reviews are awesome! XD

Until next time - Ja Ne!


End file.
